Flight of the Mockingjay
by TheDivineMsEm
Summary: The rebellion is happening, just not how you remember. The victor is joined by another, just not one you would expect. The Mockingjay is taking flight, just accompanied by the knowledge and people to make a different, larger, impact. AU, be prepared.
1. Prologue

**I know, I know, I shouldn't be writing this! But this idea literally won't leave me alone. I'm loving the Hunger Games fanfiction recently, and I've been watching the movies repeatedly, and I NEED to write this!**

**Some important things before we start; Peeta and Katniss are twins, Finnick is not in love with Annie, and Gale and Katniss do not have the best friend/possible lovers relationship. **

**-Prologue-**

"Congratulations to the victor of the 73rd Annual Hunger Games, Blaine Harris, of District 6!" President Snow called out from his balcony.

Tonight was a momentous night, according to many in the capitol. Tonight was meant to be a celebration of the _joy_ and _happiness_ that is supposedly associated with the games. The latest Victor was paraded around as if his accomplishment should be remembered. As if they should want to remember their 'victory' and how they got it.

But tonight was also the night of what would most accurately be described as the start of a revolution. Not that the capitol, or indeed even the President, was aware of such a meeting taking place. But take place it did,and in attendance were many who had been through the same fate as Blaine Harris, who have experienced the same 'victory'.

In a quiet room, underneath a rare plain, unsuspecting building, hidden away in the depths of the capitol maze, a plan was hatched.

"They are nearly ready, they only need another year or two before the rebellion can truly begin," whispered a spy, one that had taken five years to infiltrate the unaware Hunger Games' gamemakers.

"And _what _do you suppose we do until then? Twiddle our thumbs, perhaps?" the victor of the 50th hunger games asked.

The spy waved his hand dismissively. "You all have a job, that's what. The rebellion has man power, but one district against the capitol will never be enough. We need word to be spread, but without a major announcement."

The 58th victor looked towards the spy. "That is a feat nigh impossible for us. Victors are monitored, regularly."

The 45th victor rubbed his jaw. "Sadly, the capitol won't fall because of one district."

"We need a figurehead, is what you're all saying, isn't it?" the, admittedly snarky, 71st victor said, rolling her eyes, "someone to _unite_ the districts and make everyone want to fight."

"Yes," the spy said, nodding his head, "what we need is a spark, something to set the districts off."

"You know this won't happen quickly?" the 65th victor said, "not only does change not occur overnight, but who knows when this person will come along, and who they'll be."

"We're prepared to wait. As I said, things are not truly ready yet. The President is prepared to hold things off for up to four years, if necessary."

"That would not be strategically advantageous," the 35th victor stated.

"Yes, who knows what will happen between now and then. We need this to happen while we still have some idea of the future," the 38th victor agreed with her counterpart.

"So, assuming one of us finds this person, this spark, what do we do?" the 33rd victor questioned, "how do we get word to the victors, and District 13?"

The spy shook his head. "We'll know. Trust me. This person won't be one that we need to inform each other of. No, the true candidate will come to us."

The 50th victor shook his head. "You realise the impossibility of the picture you're painting, right?"

The 65th victor thought for a moment before speaking. "But what else can we do? He's right, the President is right. Without more support from the Districts, the rebellion becomes but a thought in our imaginations."

The 71st victor agreed, somewhat reluctantly. "So more inevitable waiting? _Greaatt_."

The 33rd victor managed a smile, despite the serious situation. "But it will happen. That is the point. What we have all waited for, the rebellion, will occur. I can feel it."

**OK, so just to make it a little mysterious, I didn't mention tributes. While you're reading this you may not know who they are, so it makes it a little fun. But feel free to google all of them. It is rather obvious. Writing the next chapter RIGHT NOW! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**And so the story truly begins! Enjoy mon amies :) Please note, some facts and realities are taken from the movies, some from the books. So if you notice absences or changes, don't freak out. **

**Chapter 1**

_Katniss' POV_

I sighed as I braided Prim's hair. "Don't worry Prim. It's your first time in the reaping. You're only in their one time. You will not be picked," I said, trying to convince her for the infinite time in the last week. Ever since the games preparation had officially begun in the capitol, my little sister Primrose had been incredibly scared, believing she would be reaped her first time in the games.

Prim turned to me. "Katniss, you don't know that. I may be younger than you, but I'm not silly. I have just as much of a chance as anyone."

I shook my head, desperate to allay her fears, if only a little. "Prim, do you know how many people take tesserae? Heck, for the last four years Peeta and I have been taking it. And we've never been reaped."

Prim shrugged. "Katniss, it just scares me, so much. And it's not just about me. I know since Peeta got the job in the bakery we haven't been struggling like we used to, but I couldn't bear if either of you were reaped."

I just took her in my arms, knowing I wouldn't change her mind now. "I hope you know that if either one of us was ever reaped we'd do whatever it took to come back to you. We would never leave you and Mom."

"Exactly right Katniss," a voice said from the door. Prim and I turned around to see our older brother Peeta walking into the room, already dressed in his reaping clothes. He walked over to us, joining our hug. "Prim, Kat and I would never leave you guys to fend for yourselves. We'll always be here."

We stayed like that for a moment longer, before Peeta turned to me and said, "I can finish her other braid, if you want to get ready." I nodded gratefully, giving his arm a squeeze as I left the room.

As I bathed I thought of my family. I hoped with every fiber of my being that no one get reaped this year. My anxiety seemed to increase ten-fold when Prim became old enough to be reaped. When our father was killed in a mining accident 5 years ago, life became even more difficult. Without the money, we fell on hard times, where we could barely scrounge enough together to feed us for a day, let alone a week.

Then things turned around when Peeta and I reached our twelfth birthday. We were both old enough to take tesserae. I began to hunt for game to eat and to sell in the hob. Peeta started doing jobs for Mr Mellark, the owner of the bakery, for which he was paid in bread, and a little bit of money, and we thankfully managed to survive. Now that Peeta and I are older, and able to work more, and Prim is able to sell cheese and milk from her goat, we don't take the tesserae anymore. But the threat of being chosen for the hunger games still looms over all our heads.

"Katniss," my mother said through the door, shocking me out of my reverie, "your dress is on your bed. Do you need help getting ready?"

I quickly wrapped myself in a large cloth that I used to dry myself, before going to open the door, simply nodding to my mother as we made our way to mine and Prim's room. We both knew that I could've done it by myself, but I always took this time before the reapings to spend with my mother. We were never close, Peeta and I always gravitating towards my father, while Prim was closer to Mom. But we also didn't need words to know that we were connected. We were family, and my mother was always strong through my father's death.

Fifteen minutes later Peeta and I were leading Prim to the sign in tables, and then we split from Peeta to stand with the girls. After the necessary Capitol video, through which I made eye contact with Peeta and pretended to gag, Effie Trinkett, the escort for our district, took the stage, as chipper as usual. She had become our escort three years ago, after the old one passed away, and from what I could gauge in these moments, she seemed far too happy to be sending kids to their deaths. Then again, pretty much the entire capitol liked, and even enjoyed, the games.

She stuck her hand into the bowl with female names, rifling through it, lifting a few slips of paper before dropping them again. _Just pick one already! _I thought to myself.

She picked a paper and my breath got caught in my throat. Her footsteps seemed to echo throughout my mind, as my heart started beating wildly. _I have a bad feeling about this._

Then, in a moment that would change my life forever, she called out two words. "Primrose Everdeen!"

Everything stopped. There was a faint buzzing in my ears. The world turned to grey as my brain apparently short-circuited. _Prim. Prim. PRIM._

I came back to the present, and heard crying. I realised it was Prim, and I instinctually rushed to her. Peacekeepers intercepted me, and I saw Peeta break out of his line and rush forward also. Before I could consider what I was saying, I condemned myself to save my sister. "I volunteer, I volunteer!" I shook the Peacekeepers off and stood tall. "I volunteer as tribute!"

Everyone stood in shock, no one said a word. The Peacekeepers released Prim, and she ran to me. I hugged her, before pushing her off, in the vague direction of my mother. "Go to Mom, Prim, go." When she wouldn't go, I stood back up, and tried to detach her from me. Peeta came up and grabbed her, lifting her off her feet and taking her to the back, where the adults waited. He didn't meet my eyes, didn't say anything, and for that I was glad. I don't think I would be able to keep my composure if he did. And I had to. For Prim.

I walked to the stage woodenly. I looked out at my district, I met the eyes of my peers. I would do this, for them. I wouldn't let the capitol see how scared I was, how terrified I was. I held my head high. Because even with all the factors contributing to what could be my imminent death, I would always keep fighting. For my family.

Effie made her way over to the male bowl, and I was so caught up in my thoughts, I barely heard the next words out of her mouth. "Peeta Everdeen!"

The words registered in my brain, and I could feel a door slowly shut on my soul. _No, not Peeta, not my Peeta!_

He made his way up to the dais, looking down. When he got up here, he took my initiative and held his head high. If you didn't know any better, you'd say he was strong and unafraid. But I knew. I knew. I could see the tick in his jawline. I could see the way he grasped his hands tightly in fists. I could read the fear in his eyes.

"Well, how about a round of applause for our two District 12 tributes, Katniss and Peeta Everdeen!" Effie cried out, clapping her hands. Was it just me or did she actually sound sad?

Nobody clapped for us. Nobody cheered about this "great honour". They just raised their hands in the three finger salute, which Peeta and I returned. "Shake hands you two," Effie insisted, though I did not detect her usual bravado. I turned and looked Peeta straight in the eye for the first time since Prim was called, and we shared a moment. Instead of shaking hands, we clasped our hands together, and raised them above our heads. Saying that, no matter what, we would not be broken.

We were lead to a room where we would get to say our goodbyes. We didn't really have anyone. Other than Prim and our Mom, my closest companion was Greasy Sae, an old woman that taught me how to trade in the hob, and hold my own amongst the older merchants. Peeta was close with Mr Mellark, but other than that, we really only had each other.

They let us be together, because we were related. First our mother and Prim came in. Prim ran straight to me, and Peeta embraced Mom. "One of you has to win Katniss," she said, trying to speak through her sobs. I just hugged her to me, stroking her hair.

"Peeta will come back to you, I promise," I whisper, so no one else heard me. I know Peeta wouldn't like me saying that.

Peeta and Mom walked over to us, and I hugged her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that you have to go through this," she said, and then we were both crying.

Eventually, I wiped my eyes, and took Peeta's hand. "You'll both be ok. Prim, you can sell cheese and milk. Mom, Mr Mellark can help, I know he will. So can some of the people in the hob."

"_Don't_ take the tesserae Prim," Peeta said sternly, "it isn't worth it. When Katniss wins, she'll be able to take care of you, so don't do it." I looked at him, mouth and eyes wide open. _Did he really think I would be the one coming out of the arena alive?_

No one spoke, but we all converged, holding each other tight. When we broke apart, Mom stroked our cheeks. "My babies, I am _so_ proud of you both. I will love you always!"

They were taken out by Peacekeepers and I broke apart in Peeta's arms, crying as I clutched to him, now the only familiar thing in my world. The door opened and I raised my head, hastily wiping my eyes. When I saw it was Sae, I ran to her, hugging her tightly. She hushes me gently, touching my hair. When we pull apart, she takes something out of her pocket. It's the Mockingjay pin, the one I traded to her for a turkey carcass and some soap the other week. "For good luck," she whispers to me, "the Mockingjay will guide you." She then hugged Peeta, and smiled sadly at us before leaving.

Before we knew it we were in a car with Effie, who was jabbering away about something or other, and then we were pushed onto the train. I sat in the back, looking out the window to catch the last glimpses of my home. When we exited District 12, I made my way to the dining compartment, hoping that is where Peeta would be. I saw him sitting on an armchair, talking to Haymitch Abernathy, the only living victor of District 12. Our mentor.

_Haymitch's POV_

I shook my head as I boarded the train. Siblings, _siblings_, for crying out loud! Not only does the Capitol rip families apart, now siblings will have to kill each other. _I'm going to need more liquor._

As I boarded the train, I saw the boy sitting in an armchair next to Effie. I shook my head. This was unfair. How was this kid meant to protect his sister? Every instinct he had was to push her away from harm. How was she meant to protect him? I made my way to sit in front of him, knowing I'd have to save one. I had to, for their family. Who that would be, I don't know, but it would be one of them.

"I'm not going to bother with congratulations," I said, looking him straight in the eye. He sat up in his chair, taking on a confident, relaxed stance as he heard the tone of my voice.

"There's no point. You and I both know this is nothing to be happy about. What I want to know is what you're going to do in the arena."

He looked at me. "I will be doing everything to keep Katniss alive."

"No you will not be," I heard a sharp tone from somewhere behind me, and I turned around to be met with Katniss Everdeen. Looking in her eyes was like looking into the depths of a fire. _This one has a spark._

Peeta stood up. "Katniss, listen to me. Mom, Prim, they need you."

"And they don't need you?" she asked, walking towards him. No, not walking, stalking. _Hunter_.

"Uh, if I may-" I tried to interject, but Katniss turned to me, glaring.

"No, don't say anything yet. I'm not going to bother arguing about who will come out, who won't. We won't get anywhere and we both know it, because we'll never agree."

"Sweetheart, only one person wins the games, only one person comes out," I said, sighing and rubbing my beard.

She shook her head._ Stubborn little thing. _ "Haymitch, no one wins the games."

Peeta seems to realise something that I haven't yet, because he looks at Katniss, and they share a moment. "Neither of us is going to die," Peeta said, looking wide-eyed at a satisfied Katniss.

"Neither of us," Katniss said, nodding.

"Neither of you?" I questioned, shocked. _What was going to happen this year?_ I wondered.

**Hope you all like it. It's different, but give me some time to win you all over.**

**I just wanted to wish you all a Happy New Year. May 2014 bring you happy memories, good times, and a bright future. Thank you for your love and support throughout this year, I am truly blessed to have such terrific readers :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you to MuggleCreator and kat4384 for reviewing. **

**Thank you also to Phoenix. Your review was lovely. In response:**

**I am also a grammar nazi, and there's nothing that annoys me more then when I see an obvious mistake**

**I don't understand your OC comment, because so far there haven't been any in mine, and I actually wasn't planning on putting any in there**

**I am with you on the Finnick-Katniss pairing. I think I've exhausted all the good ones, and I hope I provide a decent option for people to read**

_Katniss' POV_

I made my way down the hall to Peeta's bedroom. Half an hour after I had gotten into bed I knew I had no hope of falling asleep on my own. My thoughts were filled with children being slaughtered. The faces were indistinct, but eventually they'd morph into kids from the Seam, Prim, and even Peeta. What if our plan didn't work, and one of us died? It was so risky, so dangerous for us both. And our families, Haymitch, indeed anyone that helped us. But it was the only solution; we both had to die, or we both had to come out. And I wanted to live.

As I raise my hand to knock on the door, it slides open, and I am standing in front of a pyjama clad Peeta, who looked as if he was making his way to my room. He took one look at me before tugging my hand and leading me towards his bed, the door sliding shut behind us.

We used to sleep like this when we were younger. My mother was awake often with Prim, and my father always had to start work in the mines early, and finish late, so instead of going to them after night terrors, I went to Peeta. He was my confidant, my best friend. Older only by four minutes, Peeta was the one I looked to for guidance.

As I curled around his frame, laying my head on his chest to listen to his heart beat, I felt and heard him sigh. "Why did it have to be us Katniss?" he asked me. I knew he didn't really want an answer, but I gave one anyway.

"Because the capitol wants people to watch. For the districts, it's like a trainwreck; too horrific to watch, but to terrible to look away. For the capitol, the career districts, it's sport, a way to bring pride."

"But why is there a hunger games to begin with?" he asked, sounding tired. I was about to say something before he flicked my arm lightly, "and no, I do not want a smart ass answer. I just get frustrated."

I shook my head, frowning. "All we can do is our best, and dream of a day when there is no hunger games."

"Do you really think that day will come?" Peeta asked me.

"Nothing lasts forever," I mumbled, closing my eyes, sleep pulling me in one tendril at a time.

There was a pause that lasted a few minutes before Peeta spoke again. "Hey Katniss."

"Yeah Peeta?" I asked.

"Why was 9 scared of 7?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes underneath my closed lids. Leave it to my brother to try and lighten the mood with a bad joke.

"I don't know Peeta, why?" I asked, stifling a yawn.

"Because 7, 8, 9," he said, chuckling lightly. I just poked him, trying not to giggle at his sad attempt at a joke.

No one said anything, and I thought he had fallen asleep, but I whispered, "thank you."

"You're welcome," I got in reply, and I smiled, sleep finally claiming me.

~FOTM~

We were woken by a knock at the door. "Up, up Peeta! Today is a big day!"

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "I'm going to go change, I'll meet you for breakfast," I told my brother, before making my way to the door. When it opened, Effie jumped a little at my proximity, but didn't look all that shocked. "It's very rare to find a tribute or a victor sleeping alone," she said, seeming to understand my look.

After showering and dressing in my blue dress again, I went to get something to eat, knowing it would be a late night, and I'd need to keep my energy up.

"Morning sweetheart," Haymitch said as I sat down.

"Morning Sugar," I said, rolling my eyes and getting a chuckle out of my mentor.

"About this crazy plan of yours," he began, but I cut him off.

"No, Haymitch, don't tell us we're crazy. Peeta and I, we're twins. If he dies, I don't want to be living," I say.

"First lesson, patience," he said, "I was _going_ to say, that this crazy plan of yours is exactly what I would've done, if I had the guts to try a stunt like this. You know Snow and the capitol won't like it? They aren't stupid. Eventually they'll notice that you're trying to screw them out of their victor."

"Haymitch, if you're thinking that we haven't thought this out, you're wrong. All that's been weighing on my mind is what will happen to Mom, to Prim, heck, to 12 as a whole. But trust me, trust us. I have a _feeling_," I stressed to him.

He surveyed me for a moment, seeming to think, before he nodded. "Alright Sweetheart, you've got me on your side."

"Well that makes things easier," I heard Peeta saying as he walked into the carriage, "and she didn't have to really convince you."

"Why do I get the feeling that that would entail something painful for me?" Haymitch asked dryly.

"Because it would," I said, shrugging, causing Peeta to laugh.

~FOTM~

We make our way from the train into a building, that I learn is the training center, where the tributes eat, sleep and train. It is also where capitol citizens gather to watch interviews, and shows, hosted by Caesar Flickerman. As we make our to the elevator, I notice the lobby is rather crowded. I make out a few past victors, with what must be this year's tributes. Once we're in the elevator, I notice Haymitch, Effie, Peeta and I aren't alone.

"Finnick," Haymitch says, nodding in his general direction.

"Haymitch," he replies, before turning towards Peeta and I. Well, the capitol certainly wasn't exaggerating when they spoke of his beauty. His sea green eyes were captivating, to say the least, and his body did not leave much to be desired.

I cleared my throat, dragging my eyes away from his toned physique, up to his eyes, which were lit with amusement. Obviously he had noticed my inventory of him. "Finnick Odair," he said, holding out his hand towards Peeta, and then me. I shook it, while saying, "I know exactly who you are, Mr Odair."

"It's always nice when beautiful women know who you are," he said, smirking at me, "but beautiful really isn't the right word."

"Oh?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"No. You, Ms Everdeen, are stunning," he said, sending me a heart stopping grin. _Pull yourself together Katniss!_ I scolded.

"That's nice that you think so, because these moments are all you'll have to hold on to. Nice try though," I said, giving him a smirk of my own. Then, mercifully, the elevator opened to his level. "I believe this is where you take your leave, Mr Odair."

He raised one eyebrow before chuckling and walking out of the elevator. As the ride resumed, everyone was silent, before Effie (as always) broke the silence. "Katniss, you were just talking to _the_ Finnick Odair!"

"I'm well aware of that Effie," I said dryly.

Peeta chuckled. "He obviously had a thing for you Kat."

I rolled my eyes. "He thought I looked hot. I'm nothing special."

Then we reached our floor, and as I walked out, I could swear Haymitch said from behind me, "oh sweetheart, you are."

Later on that evening we once again entered the elevator, and went down to a level where we were to meet our prep team, and later our stylists. "Welcome to Beauty Base Zero, as we victors not so fondly refer to it," Haymitch said, nudging us out of the elevator, "I'll see you two before the tributes parade. Have fun."

Peeta and I had to be separated, and we reluctantly let go of the other's hand. I was led to a sectioned off space, and I met Flavius, Venia and Octavia. They began to wax, pluck and trim every crevice of my body. While they do so they talk freely, obviously not caring that I am hearing it, not worried what my observations and thoughts will be.

"Did you see Anna Maria?" Flavius scoffed, "waltzing in all high and mighty just because she's prepping one of the District 2 tributes."

"All the nasty ones get the higher districts," Venia said, whining.

"And when their tributes win, they're always in demand," Octavia said, "if only we had tributes that got us noticed."

My next stop was a room with a mirror and a desk overflowing with clothing samples and pictures. There was also a rack with several different articles of clothing, and I made my way over to it, fingering the different fabrics. A door opened behind me, and I turned abruptly. A men entered, walking towards me as if I was going to get scared. He seemed different, like he didn't belong in the capitol. If I didn't know any better, he could've come from a district. The only thing that gave him away was the earring, and the gold eyeliner.

"I'm sorry this has happened to you and your brother," he said, taking my hands in his, "and I'm going to do everything I can to help you."

I smile at him. "Thank you, we appreciate it. Most people just congratulate us."

"I don't believe in congratulating either of you. I've been around victors for many years now, and I know from experience, winning doesn't solve anything. Now, as to your outfit, as soon as I saw you volunteer one thing and one thing only came to my mind."

"And what's that?" I ask, interest piqued.

"_Fire_," he said, "when you stood there, head held high, I could see the fire blazing in your eyes. So I'm going to set you aflame."

"But we're always dressed as coal miners," I said. Would we be getting decent costumes this year?

He shook his head. "You're special, I can feel it. And I just think someone as brave as you shouldn't be in a silly costume."

He dressed me in a black, neck high suit, and wove my hair into braids, looping them in and out to create a rather terrifying look, if I do say so. We made our way back out of the room, to what looked like a rather large basement, filled with chariots and horses, where the tributes and mentors were congregating. Peeta was standing near the end chariot with what must have been his stylist, and I hugged him when we reached him.

"The prep team was crazy," he said to me, "I was biting my tongue the whole time."

"I know," I said, "mine kept going on about the hunger games being about pride and honour."

Portia and Cinna turned to us, getting our attention. "Now, just before you two go out, we will light your suits," Portia said.

"Don't fear, it isn't real, it's all fake," CInna said, "it'll just look very real."

We took our places in the chariot, and I heard the two stylists fussing around behind us. I heard a strange sound, and looked over to Peeta to see him on fire.

"They were right about it being life like!" Peeta said, shocked.

"Let's do this," I said, as the chariots began moving, "smile big."

We left the basement and made our way up a large road, with seats on either side full of capitol spectators. Everyone seemed to be chanting the name of District Two's tributes, but when they caught sight of us the screens were taken over by our images. I waved to the crowd, even blew kisses, and they ate it up. _Katniss, Katniss, Katniss!_ These people sickened me, but I need them, Peeta needs them, so I grit my teeth and widen my smile.

I look towards Peeta, and see him doing the same. He looks at me, before nodding, and we raise our joined hands, which we had clasped in habit, and raised them above our heads, which only earned us more cheers and screams.

Well, at least we'd have sponsors.

**Been reading a lot of stories lately of writers threatening to withhold chapters if they don't get reviews, and it frustrates me, because it's unfair. You all want to read this story, the traffic stats and the alerts tell me that, so why do I need you to review? Just knowing you're continuously reading this makes me happy :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**I cannot leave this story alone! I will be on holiday from the 7th and I won't be in front of a computer again to load chapters until the 19th, at the earliest. BUT, fear not, I WILL write TWO WHOLE CHAPTERS while away, and upload them both when I get back. And depending on how quick I am, I may have 5 done by the time I leave (FYI this is going to be a short story, long chapters) Anyway, read on and enjoy!**

_Haymitch's POV_

I left Cinna to deal with Katniss and Peeta, and I made my way to the spot in the stands sectioned off for mentors and escorts. I saw FInnick and Johanna already seated there, and since I couldn't find Chaff, I decided to sit with my younger counterparts.

"So what's going on with you and sweetheart, Odair?" I asked suspiciously. Just because Finnick was in on our plot, does not mean I was going to just let him get into Katniss' pants.

"What is this?" Johanna asked, grinning evilly as she raised her eyebrows, looking at Finnick, "what have you not told me Fishbrains?"

Finnick glared at us both. "It wasn't anything, so both of you can drop it."

I snickered. "Don't play with me Odair. I saw the way you were looking at her. Like she was the only one there."

He scratched this neck. "Yeah, ok, she's gorgeous. But you and I both know that with my profession, dating isn't exactly easy. And she may not even come out of the arena, so I'm not going to get to attached."

Johanna snorted. "It seems a little too late for that."

"And sweetheart will be coming out of that arena," I said, "I can assure you both, without a doubt in my mind."

"So what does this mean for you and Annie?" Johanna asked.

Finnick looked pained. "There was never an Annie and I. After her games, we tried, but it never evolved. Annie will always be special to me, but not in that kind of way."

"Not in the way Katniss apparently is," I surmised, smirking a little, making Finnick avoid my eyes.

Our conversation was cut short as the parade began, and the crowd stood to their feet to see all the tributes.

"What on earth is District 1 wearing?" Johanna said, aghast.

"That girl is getting nowhere fast," Finnick commented, in regards to the District 1 female, before noticing the District 2 pair, "and they both look psychotic."

"At last your district is covered up this year," I said to Finnick, casting my mind back to his games, where he was barely covered.

He shuddered. "Yes, this is definitely better."

"Once again, I don't know what our stylist was thinking," Johanna grumbled, "that man hasn't learnt a thing in four year."

Then we finally came to District 12, and boy was I shocked! I hadn't known about this, but retrospectively, it was only a matter of time before Sweetheart was lit on fire. How could she not be?

"I'm impressed," Johanna admitted grudgingly, "fire is useful." The crowd cheered and clapped for my tributes. _Mine_. Some for Peeta, _a lot_ for Katniss. This was fantastic! More support meant more sponsors, which made getting them both out a hell of a lot easier.

"Definitely fits her," Finnick said, grinning as he clapped along. Oh, the boy was a goner already, and he didn't even know it.

The tributes chariots stopped in a semicircle, facing Snow, who made the general speech. 'Honor of the Games' _blah, blah, blah_, 'districts deserve this', _blah, blah, blah_. I had heard this so many times I could practically recite it with my eyes closed. And the meaning never changed. The capitol wanted everyone to be aware that they were right, the districts deserved punishment, and killing a bunch of people is too easy. It didn't make it any easier.

Afterwards we walked back to the basement to meet our tributes, and I separated from Johanna and FInnick.

"_Beautiful_ job you two," I said, "sponsor will be chomping at the bit to help you out. And if your interviews and training go well, then your job becomes just that little bit easier."

"You know Haymitch, I must say, this is one of the rare occasions I've found you sober," Effie commented, for once without her over the top demeanour.

"What can I say? I have fighters this year," I said, making brief eye contact with Katniss, whose mouth quirked a little at the side.

"Come with me, you two," I said suddenly, thinking I might as well introduce them around a little, "I want you to meet some people."

They followed me, still holding hands (we could definitely play that up later on), over to where Chaff and Seeder were standing with their tributes. "Peeta, Sweetheart, meet Chaff, the 45th Victor, and Seeder, the 33rd." I said, gesturing to two personal friends of mine.

Katniss and Peeta both smiled, taking turns to shake both hands. "It's nice to meet you both," Peeta said, smiling. Katniss, though polite, seemed to be more focused on the female tribute, who was standing slightly behind the male.

"Hi, I'm Katniss," she said all of a sudden, smiling and taking a step towards the girl. I watched with interest as the girl stepped out from behind her district partner, and towards Katniss. She stuck out her hand, but Katniss pulled her into a hug. "I'm not a big fan of handshaking," katniss said, causing the girl to laugh. Peeta and the boy both smiled fondly, while Chaff and Seeder looked shocked. I understood their surprise; this kind of interaction amongst tributes was rare, perhaps unheard of.

"I'm Rue," the girl said, smiling hesitantly.

"Thresh," the boy said, holding his hand out towards Peeta.

"Peeta," he said warmly, shaking the offered hand, "I think you and I will be ok with just the handshake, sorry to disappoint," causing everyone to laugh. These two on their own were good. But put Katniss' fire with Peeta's personality? We had a winning team.

"It was nice to meet you Rue, and you too Thresh," Katniss said, nodding in the boy's direction before directing her gaze once again on Rue, "perhaps tomorrow you and I can train together?"

"Definitely," Rue said happily, waving before walking off with the rest of the group.

"Be careful with alliances Sweetheart," I said with a grimace, "no one else can come out. It'll be risky with even you two."

"Are you backing out on us Haymitch?" Peeta questioned.

I shook my head. "No, but I've experienced loss in the Games, and you can both do without it."

Katniss stared at me for a moment before speaking. "Haymitch, I know what's going to happen. But if I can make that little girl's last days even a little more joyful, then shouldn't I do that?"

"Sweetheart, you'll only cause yourself more hurt."

"I'll cope," Katniss said, "I'll have to." She went off to her room to change before dinner.

"I know what you're thinking," Peeta said to me, "and she's always been like that. She doesn't really consider herself when making decisions."

"I can see that," I grumbled before sighing, "I just wish I could make it easier."

Peeta shrugged. "We've always gotten by before." He too made his way to his room to get out of his suit.

_But you've never been in the hunger games before_, I thought.

We were sitting down to eat, later on, and the mood seemed to have lightened marginally. Peeta truly seemed to be a born speaker, because he managed to further alleviate the tension present.

"So Kat, mind telling me what's happening with you and a certain victor?" he asked, grinning cheekily.

Katniss blushed; yes, actually blushed. "There's nothing going on between Finnick and I," she said, playing with the food on her plate.

"Oh?" Peeta said, raising an eyebrow, "do explain to me, dear sister, where I mentioned Finnick?" He smirked, a little evilly, knowing he had caught her red handed. She just blushed further, not saying anything.

I internally shrugged. "Well, now that we're down the rabbit hole, what exactly is happening with you and FInnick? The boy seems smitten, to be quite honest." Was it just me, or did her head perk up far too quickly at that news. _No, it wasn't just me_.

She cleared her throat. "Finnick is a very attractive man, and I wouldn't be opposed to the idea of getting to know him more."

"I wouldn't rush anything with FInnick," I said.

"I don't think Finnick will hurt me Haymitch," Katniss said, "I'm strong."

_It isn't you I'm worried about Sweetheart_, I thought to myself, _you're all strong and independent. I'm more worried you won't let him in_.

**Thank you to Kat, MuggleCreator and enchantedlight for reviewing! I changed my email, so I only got the notifications a little while ago :) **

**Sorry for the shorter chapter. Chapter 5 gives us more Finnick-Katniss...perhaps a secret rendezvous? But y'all may just get more excited about Chapter 7, which is where we really feel the sparks!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I literally just uploaded the last chapter, as I'm starting this one. Hunger Games fanfiction sure is infectious; I don't think I've ever updated this frequently before. Fair warning, when school starts again, I sure as heck won't be this good.**

**Thank you to jreads12, Kat and kat4384 for reviewing!**

_Katniss' POV_

I woke up to an empty bed, and looked around my room, wondering where my twin had gone to. When I heard the shower running, I fell back into the bed, figuring I'd take one when he got out.

People find my relationship with Peeta odd, and many that did not know us assumed we were dating. But we have been through so much worse, that holding hands and cuddling didn't phase us. I feel completely free with him, and it's a mutual feeling. I don't often refer to him as simply my brother, because our relationship transcends that. he's my twin, my companion, my best friend. I couldn't imagine going through this with anyone else.

After we were finished and dressed for our first day of training, we made our way to the dining room, where Effie and Haymitch were already sitting eating breakfast.

"Good, you're up," Effie said, clapping her hands enthusiastically, "I was just about to wake you. Today is a-"

"-big, big day-"

"-we know," Peeta and I said, finishing off Effie's very predictable remark, and causing Haymitch to snicker into his juice.

"Speaking of a big day," Haymitch said, "let's talk about your skills."

"Peeta's strong," I said immediately, knowing my twin was not going to willingly talk about himself, "he can lift a 100 pounds like it was nothing."

"Yeah," Peeta said, looking a little uncomfortable, "and Katniss can work a bow and arrow expertly with her eyes closed. You should see her shoot game; dead in the eye, every time."

"Good, good," Haymitch said, "hide your skills during training. You want them to think you have no skill. Even better, if you can convince them you're all talk with no skill, they'll be thrown off when you enter the arena."

"So, what are we doing in training?" I asked.

"Survival skills. Not just hunting, which I know you do anyway, but fires and similar things. We want them to be confused about what you can do."

"We can do that," Peeta said, "I'm not that great with knives, and you said you wanted to work with spears."

I nodded. "And this'll let us observe what skills the other tributes have, especially the careers."

"I doubt they'll be hiding their talents," Peeta agreed, "they'll probably want to show off."

"So everyone is clear on our plan?" Haymitch asked.

"Yes, yes, we are. Play dumb, make them think we're not as good as them," I said.

"Give us a little credit Haymitch," Peeta said, getting up and leading me towards the elevator, "now don't you have to escort us somewhere?"

_Damned kids!_ I heard him mutter behind me, though when we were all in the elevator, he sent me a quick smile. I think we're growing on the man.

~FOTM~

We were taken down to the training floor itself, where we looked to be one of the last districts to arrive. Rules of training were explained to us (and the head trained was most definitely stressing the _'do not kill'_ part to the careers) and then we were allowed to start the stations. Peeta and I head straight to the snares, neither of us having much proficiency. I usually relied heavily on my archery to catch game, and snares had multiple uses.

"And, there, we, go," Peeta said, successfully setting a more complicated snare.

"I must admit, I'm impressed. Didn't know you had it in you," I teased him, making us both laugh. I look around the room at the other stations, and see Rue at the plant station.

"Katniss, are you sure?" Peeta asked, seeing where I was looking.

I looked at her, before nodding. "Like I said to Haymitch, I want to make her as happy as possible."

Peeta nodded. "Well then, I'm going to go over and work with her, since she doesn't seem as open with me. You coming?"

I shake my head. "Not yet, perhaps after lunch. I'm going to go to the spear station actually, get a little career watching in." We parted ways, each with a mission.

_Peeta's POV_

"Hey there," I said, walking up to Rue, who was now at the camouflage station, "need a hand?"

Rue smiled at me. "More like I need some skill," she said, laughing, "you're Katniss' brother, aren't you?

"Yeah, I am," I said, smiling at her. "Maybe I could help you out with the camouflage?"

She nodded happily, giving me her arm. I began painting her arm to resemble the tree near us. "They key is to not look too perfect. Especially because in the arena, you aren't going to have brushes," I said, using my fingers and the natural materials, "and it's not just about the look. You need to be perfectly still."

The lesson continued. Just as I was putting the finishing touches on her arm, we began talking about our lives back in our districts. "So you've got five other siblings?" I ask her. A sudden wave of guilt hits me, thinking of how this little girl won't be going back to her family, and it makes me feel angry at myself, at Katniss. Then i remember who the real enemy is, and I push the guilt to a corner of my mind, where it can be dealt with later.

"Yes, and they're all girls," she said, giggling.

"Your Dad must love that," I say. This makes her lose her smile, and I worry about what I've done wrong.

"Both my parents died shortly after my youngest sister was born. We live with my Grandmother and Aunt."

"I'm sorry for your loss," I say, grasping her hand gently.

She shrugs, trying to smile, though I can still see the pain in her eyes. Twelve year old eyes should not look like that. "I've always wanted to know what it's like to have parents. I was young when they died, and I don't have many memories."

I smiled gently. "I'm sure your parents are looking down on you and your family, watching over you all."

She nods sadly, wiping her eyes as discreetly as possible, before saying in a much more chipper voice, "this is really good Peeta! I don't think I'll get this much detail though."

I chuckle. "Even just getting the colours on you can help. Do you want help wiping that off?"

She nodded, before a questioning look crossed her face. "Why are you and Katniss being so nice to me?"

I shrugged, not wanting to tell her Katniss' true reason. "We like you Rue, and we think you're sneaky, and small, and will be overlooked because of your age."

Rue smiled. "So...do you want to be allies?"

I grinned and nodded. "Katniss and I were going to ask you today, actually." Just then lunch was called, and all tributes made their way to the adjoining chamber. "Come on, let's go tell her the good news."

_Katniss' POV_

I made my way into the lunch room, looking for Peeta. "Hey, Katniss!" I hear him call my name, and turn to find him and Rue sitting at a table, both smiling happily.

"I see we have a friend joining us today," sending a grin towards Rue, who returned it.

"And a new ally," Peeta told me, "Rue has decided to join us."

"Good," I say, "because we could use someone that's quick and sneaky."

Rue grinned. "Good thing I'm here then."

"So what'd you learn about the careers?" Peeta asked me.

"Well, the District One careers are not as talented as the District Two careers, definitely. The former seems like they're following the others, and the latter just seem psychotic," I surmised my findings of their general characters.

"What about their skills?" Rue asked me.

"Very good, very precise," I said, "Clove is spot on with knives, and Cato is very accurate. Even if he wasn't, after seeing him spar with one of the trainers, he'd have no problem with hand to hand combat."

"So then what's our plan?" Rue asked out aloud, "they seem very typical, not surprising."

"And they are," I said, sending Rue a smile, proud of her observation. "But if we come off as unskilled, and then do well in private training, we'll shock them. So we just have to be unexpected. "

"Easily done, of course," Peeta said, sarcastically.

"Your humour truly astounds me," I said dryly.

"And your lack of humour astounds _me_," he said petulantly, poking his tongue at me, as I reciprocated in kind, causing Rue to giggle.

"You two are like big kids," she said, smiling at us, making my heart go fuzzy.

Several hours later training was over and we were all making our way to the elevator. However, the elevator didn't fit everyone, and after all the marshaling of tributes, Cato and I were left outside the doors, waiting for another compartment.

"Girl on Fire," he said scathingly.

"I'd greet you, but I don't enjoy using profanity," I said dryly, sticking my nose up at him, so as to appear haughty.

He scoffed. "Full of spunk aren't you?"

I looked directly at him. "You haven't seen anything yet."

The doors then opened, thank God. _Perfect timing._

Then I saw who was in the elevator.

"Kitten! Long time no see," Finnick said to me, winking at me as Cato and I stepped on the elevator.

"Missed me?" I said, sending him quick smile, unwilling to relax in front of the DIstrict Two career.

"Always," he said, nudging his shoulder to mine, causing me to roll my eyes. I don't know how I got stuck standing in the middle, "you mustn't stay away for so long next time."

"At least you'll get a good training score," Cato said, snidely.

"And what does that mean?" Finnick asked, though from the tone of his voice and his body language I had a feeling he had already reached a conclusion.

"Oh you know exactly what I mean Odair," Cato said, stepping in front of me, facing Finnick, who mirrored his actions.

"Why don't you tell me, Two, if you're so high and mighty?" Finnick said, glaring. I had yet to see this side to Finnick, and it was drastically different from the Capitol poster boy, or the cheeky man filled with mirth.

And no, it certainly _was not_ attractive. _Pull yourself together Katniss_.

"Well now that Girl on Fire is screwing the capitol's favourite whore, the gamemakers will _have_ to give her a good score," he said, sneering in apparent disgust.

"You're just a _kid_ with an inflated ego" Finnick said, "just remember. When you're calling her scum, look at yourself before you judge."

"You'd know all about scum Odair, now that you're slumming it with the weaklings from 12," Cato said.

Finnick shoved him, hard enough for him to stumble back a couple steps. "Say it again, Two, I dare you. Go ahead. Call that woman scum. Just remember, you'll never measure up to her, or anyone in 12."

"Is that all you got Odair?" Cato asked, shoving back.

"Not even close," FInnick said, stepping towards Cato. I had to interject. Tributes weren't allowed to be harmed before entering the arena, and I didn't want Finnick to get in trouble. _Otherwise, I would have happily let him kick Cato's arse._ Shush, Katniss.

"OK, you two need to calm down, right now," I said, putting a hand on each one's chest.

"You," I said, pointing to Finnick, "are a Victor, who's older and more mature. Act your age." He did look a little embarrassed at my chastising, but did not take his eyes from Cato's figure.

"And _you_," I said, pointing to Cato, "get off your high horse and realise that just because you come from District Two, doesn't mean shit. And if you can't get that, I will _happily_ _explain_ it to you in the arena. Got it?"

Neither one responded, but they did step to either sides of the car, leaving me in the middle. I sighed, leaning my head back and closing my eyes. "Men," I mutter, and I heard a very slight chuckle from my left, where Finnick was. The doors opened to District Two's level, and Cato stormed out. I let out the breath I had subconsciously been holding, feeling more relaxed already.

"Well," Finnick began, as the doors closed again, "he was fun."

I just looked at him, before rolling my eyes, returning to my earlier position.

"Don't let him bother you Kitten," Finnick said, "career districts typically turn out tributes with shitty personalities, and people skills. It comes from all that time they spend locked up and training."

I nodded, before something clicked in my head. "_You're_ from a career district though."

"I did say typically," he laughed, sending me a grin.

I shook my head, unable to stop the small smile from escaping onto my face.

We reach Finnick's floor, and as he goes to step out of the car, he stops, turning back to me. "If you ever want to talk, Kitten, the roof is accessible by tributes, via this elevator, and I'm a good listener."

I smile at him. "I have no doubt of that Finnick. I may make it up there this evening."

He grins hugely. "So it's a date?"

I roll my eyes, pushing him gently out of the car. "Keep dreaming lover boy."

"Always!" I hear, as the doors close.

Once again, I lean against the wall. _Oh, what am I going to do about Finnick?_

~FOTM~

"And pray tell where are you going sweetheart?" Haymitch asked from his chair in the living room, as I went to leave the apartment.

"Going to meet her _loovvvveerrrrrr_," Peeta said, grinning like a maniac.

"I don't know why I tell you anything," I said, glaring at him.

"Have fun!" Haymitch said, "and use protection!" he called out as I stepped into the elevator.

When I reached the roof I saw Finnick had not yet arrived, so I made my way to the balcony that overlooked the Capitol. The view was incredible from up here, but nothing would ever beat the natural beauty of the forest.

I heard a strange sound, a buzzing almost. It couldn't have been from the society below, because this sound was too distinct to be that far away. I look around me, and noticed a strange patch of light at the corner of the balcony, near the railing. There was a light almost directly behind it, on a pole, and it was like the light was coming off in waves.

I stepped towards it, intrigued, and as I leaned closer, I heard a voice behind me that made me jump a mile.

"I'd be very careful when so close to the forcefield," Finnick said, sauntering casually towards me.

"Forcefield?" I asked, looking briefly at him before turning back to the strange patch of light.

"Yeah, after a tribute tried to jump, they stuck up the forcefield, to stop future suicides," he said, mouth forming a tight line, as if thinking of something unpleasant.

"Tell me something Finnick," I said, hoping to distract him, "what do you like to do with your time?"

"You're really asking me that Katniss?" he said, sarcastically, as he leaned his forearms onto the rails, "you don't watch the capitol shows?"

"I do. But I didn't ask what 'Finnick Odair, Capitol Pin-up' liked to do, I asked what Finnick liked to do," I said, mirroring his stance, and looking at him.

He turned his face towards me, meeting my eyes. He didn't say anything for a while, and I was left wondering what I had said wrong. I know Peeta was usually better at navigating social situations, but so far I hadn't had a problem understanding Finnick.

"Swimming," he said suddenly, surprising me a little as I didn't expect him to answer. "I used to fish, but after my games I couldn't go anywhere near a trident for a good portion of time, so I swam, just so I could be in the water."

"You find it peaceful," I started, thinking about when I would hunt, for near the exact same reasons, "like your thoughts quieten down and your problems fade away."

"Exactly," FInnick said, his voice breaking me out of my reverie, and when I turned my face towards his, we were much closer than before. My eyes were drawn to his. Stunning sea green that seemed to have an impossible depth.

"I'm nervous," I whispered out, so quiet it was almost inaudible, and I doubt Finnick would've heard if he hadn't been so close.

One of his hands cupped my cheek, rubbing a thumb over it. "You'll be fine, trust me."

"Sometimes I just want to break down and cry, but then I think of Peeta, and Haymitch, and everyone back home." I'm mumbling half my words at this point. I'm not usually like this. I don't open up to many people, and especially not at this level.

"It's ok to not always be the strong one Kitten," he said, giving me a small smile, "that's why you have me."

"I have you?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "Kitten, I'm not like this with just anyone, you know. You're special. I knew it, as soon as you became the Girl on Fire."

I bit my lip. "But that isn't me. That suit was like putting on a mask, and the flames weren't even real."

FInnick shook his head. "No, you became the Girl on Fire when you volunteered for your sister. And the fire I saw in your eyes then, the fire I see now, is very, _very_, real."

**So do you love it? I was pretty happy with this chapter, over all. Favourite part had to be the roof scene, because I will always be a Finnick-Katniss fangirl, I think :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**My little chickies, you're all amazing, truly :) **

**Thank you to Kat, kat4384, jreads12 and Guest for your reviewing of Chapter 4!**

**However, I will NOT thank the presumptuous, ranting guest reviewer, called 'hi', who spent a whole paragraph telling me I was wrong, when really they just didn't read Chapter 2 correctly. They stated Peeta and Katniss couldn't be siblings, completely ignoring the fact I said Peeta was older by 4 minutes, NOT 4 months, and the ENTIRE rest of the story, where I refer to them as twins. In fact, the chapter he or she reviewed, started with a whole paragraph about how Katniss loved him being her twin. **

**I enjoy and encourage constructive criticism, not baseless vindication. Thank you for listening. Rant over.**

_Katniss' POV_

Like everything in the last week, training seemed to have passed by without any time at all. As all the tributes waited in an antechamber I looked around at all of them, all the _children_ that would have to die for me and my twin to live. Life was cruel, cold, and without feeling.

_No, not life. Snow._

A feeling flared inside me, and I was once again surprised by the amount of pure hatred coursing through my veins at the simple thought of this man. I was not one to normally feel hatred. Even throughout the difficult life had experienced, my mother, Peeta and Prim had helped me stay happy. But thinking about Snow, how he had ruined so many lives, of tributes and visitors alike, made me want to kill the man. It made me want to end this torture, so that people could live in peace, could have children without the thought of a reaping hanging over their heads. I would never have children, of this I was sure. I would never willingly bring an unsuspecting child up in this world, I would not inflict such pain on them or me.

I was shook out my reverie when Thresh was called in. I can't believe I'd been out of it for that long.

"What are you planning to do?" I asked Rue.

She shrugged. "Probably show them how good I am on the obstacle course, and how well I can climb."

Peeta nodded. "Smart choice. I'm still unsure about mine. Maybe some camouflage."

"I know exactly what I'm going to do," I told them.

"And what's that?" Rue asked, and I realised she was unaware of my skill with a bow.

"I'm going to use a bow," I told her, "I've been using one ever since my father died. I'm pretty good."

Peeta snorted. "You're not _pretty good_."

I rolled my eyes at him. "OK, I'm a little bit better than 'pretty good'."

Rue laughed, before the doors opened and Thresh came back out. "Guess I'm up," she said.

Thresh nodded to us as he left, and then Peeta and I were left alone. "What were you thinking about before?" he asked me.

"Nothing I can talk about where prying ears can hear," I told him, gesturing around the room. I wasn't silly. If I was Snow I'd have cameras and bugs wherever I knew tributes would be. It's the only way they could hope to keep us under control.

Our eyes met for a few moments, before he nodded. Peeta and I had never needed words to understand each other; a benefit of being twins.

"We need to make sure we're different," Peeta says to me, "we need to make sure that they remember us."

"I don't envy our chances," I told him, "we're the last two. They'll have gotten bored of watching tributes, and won't pay attention."

"Katniss, you've never had trouble getting someone's attention," Peeta said cheekily.

"If you are talking about Finnick again, stop, before you go in front of the Gamemakers with a black eye," I threaten him.

"Someone sure is touchy," Peeta said, grinning evilly, "why is that Katniss? Or should I call you Kitten?"

My eyes narrowed. "Just because I have someone after my affections, and you are all alone, does not mean you can tease me. And don't call me Kitten."

"Ouch, someone's on edge," he said, snorting, before Rue came out and Peeta quickly walked in. Good thing for me, because I was going to whack him one.

"What happened while I was gone?" Rue asks me, eyebrows raised.

"Nothing, not a thing," I told her, "Peeta is just a pain the behind."

"So when I heard him say Finnick that was nothing?" she asked, grinning.

"Not you too!" I cried out.

"Byeeee Katniss," she said, walking to her floor.

A short while later, Peeta came out. "What'd you end up doing?" I asked him.

"I worked with swords and dummies, and then camouflaged myself. Speaking of, I'm off to have a shower," he gave my hand a squeeze before walking to the door, leading to the elevator.

I walked in, seeing the Gamemakers. They were all laughing, talking, drinking. Only a few were looking at me and paying attention. I stopped in front of the arrows, picking up the bow and fingering the steel arc, before experimentally tugging the string.

I looked up at the Gamemakers. "Katniss Everdeen, from District 12." This caused them to turn towards me. I took another breath, taking an arrow and lining up in front of a target. I shot the arrow, hitting the outer edge. Damn. The bow shot different than the worn wooden one I had at home.

I took another arrow, to shoot again. This time I got a bullseye. I smiled a little to myself, before turning to face the gallery, where I saw that none of the Gamemakers were watching me. In fact, they were all getting up and moving to a table piled high with food. Seneca Crane was gesturing wildly to a cooked pig, and everyone else was grouping around the table, backs turns to her. _Oh no they didn't._

I had to make them remember me. For myself, for Peeta, for everyone that was relying on me to pull this off.

'_Make them remember you.'_

I picked up an arrow, and loaded the bow, taking my stance.

'_Make them remember you.'_

I eyed the apple sitting in the pig's mouth. No one was behind the pig, so I wouldn't hit anyone. _Breathe Katniss_.

'_Make them remember you.'_

I let the arrow fly, and it met its target, holding the apple to the wall. The faces of the shocked Game Makers turned to face me, surprised by my actions. _Well, now they'll remember me._

I placed the bow on the stand. I looked over at them all. One had even fallen in punch bowl. "Thank you, for your consideration," I said sardonically.

I walked out without waiting for them to dismiss me. I felt very empowered. I knew I walked out of their on my own steam.

~FOTM~

"_How_ could you do something like that?!" Effie screeched, pacing in front of me.

"I just got annoyed," I said, fed up with her screaming at me about it.

"At least they'll remember you," Peeta said. He had howled with laughter for a solid five minutes when he found out.

"Exactly," Cinna said from the end of the couch, "all they want is a good show."

"How about it's just bad manners, _Cinna_?" Effie growled, completely beyond reason.

Then Haymitch was walking into the room, a glass of clear liquid in his hands. Everyone was silent, waiting for him to speak. Then, he holds his free hand in a thumbs up gesture. "Nice job Sweetheart."

This makes me smile. "Thank you," I say. If Haymitch is happy about it, it can't have been that bad.

"This is not good Haymitch, don't encourage her," Effie said, now cross at him, "they can give a punishment that then affects all of us."

"How can they do that exactly? How can they punish them even more?" he rhetorically, "loosen your corset, have a drink."

I laughed. "Is it vodka today?"

"Water," he grumbled, "I'm trying this 'no drinking' thing."

"Well I feel special," Peeta said, laughing, "you shouldn't have, Haymitch."

"You are 'special'," I said, chuckling as everyone laughed. Then the scores telecast began, and everyone grouped together on the couch, waiting with bated breath for Caesar to reach District 12.

Districts One and Two got 9s and 10s. Most of the rest of the scores were between 5 and 7. Thresh got a 9, Rue a 7. Then they got to us, and my breath hitched as my hand tightened on Peeta's.

"From District Twelve, Peeta Everdeen. A score of, 8," Caesar said, which made everyone smile and clap.

"You did great," I said, giving his hand a squeeze.

He was all smiles. "So will you."

"If you call a two great," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Don't be silly," he said, "I was thinking a one."

I nudged his shoulder with mine, about to retort when Caesar spoke again. "Also from District Twelve; Katniss Everdeen. A score of...11!"

Everyone was shocked, jumping up with happiness. "I thought they hated me!" I said breathlessly.

"They must have liked your guts Sweetheart," Haymitch said, smiling almost, _fondly_, dare I say it.

"And I was really going for that one," Peeta said, laughing.

I punched him on the arm, now not nervous about my training score. "Ouch! What was that for?!"

"For that comment, and for earlier today," I said, glaring at him.

"_What_ happened earlier today?" Haymitch asked.

"Katniss here got sensitive over Finnick," Peeta said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, I hate you all!" I cried out as I stormed off to my room.

"Love you too baby sis!" Peeta called out, before he and Haymitch burst out in laughter.

"Katniss!" Effie cried out. "You need to start getting ready for your interview!"

~FOTM~

Caesar was on fire tonight, excuse the pun. Even with the slutty female tribute from District One, and the plainly psychotic District Two tributes causing many an awkward moment, he never lost his place.

Caesar Flickerman was the perfect example of a Capitol citizen. He was made up with gels and make-ups, he was loud and boisterous in regards to just about everything, and his face was constantly overcome with joy when talking about the Hunger Games. It sickened me every time he delightedly said 'winner'.

Rue went on for her interview all bubbly and happy. She played the innocent act to a tee, but that's because, at the end of the day, that's what she was. I pledged there and then that when her time came, she'd still be innocent. I wouldn't plague Rue with that kind of guilt for even a moment.

"What do you think of the other tributes?" Caesar asked her.

She shrugged. "They all seem very confident. I think they'll underestimate me."

Caesar nodded. "And are you thinking about making any alliances going into the games?"

She smiled and nodded. We had agreed, to hopefully get more sponsors, that we would be open about our alliance. "The tributes from District Twelve and I have decided to team up."

Caesar gasped, apparently surprised. "Oh really? Well, I think you'll make a perfect team."

Rue grinned. "How could we not?" Then the buzzer sounded, and Caesar was wishing Rue luck and whisking her off stage, in preparation for Thresh. Thresh's interview was full of Caesar trying to get answers out of him, and only coming up with 'yes's and 'no's.

I admired Thresh, so much. He was strong, he could be a part of the career pack if he wanted to, but he was going into these games on his own terms. He wasn't conforming, or bending, to what the Capitol wanted. Everyone assumed we should worry about the careers, especially the ones from One and Two, but I was more worried about Thresh. He was dangerous, he could have a chance.

But then it was my turn to go on. I walked, a little shakily, towards Caesar, who took my hand and guided me to the chair.

"Ms Everdeen, looking _stunning_ once again," he told me, grinning broadly. _That has gotta hurt his face after a while_.

"Oh Caesar, this old thing? You're too kind," I said, chuckling. I had to play the part of happy, humble tribute.

"Nonsense! Doesn't she look beautiful everyone?!" he shouted to the audience.

"Well, we owe this dress to my fabulous stylist," I said.

"Yes, yes, another fantastic design. Are you wearing your flames once again?"

"I am! Everyone loved them so much the first time, I just had to wear them again for you all," I said, smiling at the audience. _Sick, sick, people_.

"Well then go ahead," Caesar said, gesturing to the front of the stage.

I stood, walking to the front, before I started spinning. Flames once again erupted from the bottom of my dress, making everyone cheer. I picked up my dress slightly, lifting and dropping it, making it seem like the fire was moving as I spun, which only caused the cheers to increase.

"Marvelous, just marvelous," Caesar said as I sat back down. "Now Katniss, not only did you volunteer for your younger sister, but you were also reaped with your twin brother, am I correct?"

"Sadly Caesar, you are," making sure to look down in my lap, as if I couldn't bear to look up.

"What was going through your head when all this happened?" he asked me. _Capitol idiot_.

"Volunteering was a no brainer for me. My family will always be what I fight for, what I live for. And when Peeta was reaped, my heart broke. Few people can imagine how special our bond is. I know if Peeta dies, I'll never be the same again," I said, making my voice catch on a few words.

"This is truly an unfortunate situation for you both," Caesar said, looking almost sad, for him at least. _Unfortunate? No shit! Understatement!_

"Yes, it is," I said, nodding, "I'm just so glad the Capitol has been so accommodating and hospitable to me during this time."

"It's our pleasure," Caesar said, before indicating I stand, as he hoisted my arm above my head. "I present to you all; Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on _Fire_!"

I waved and smiled at the audience, knowing I had to continue playing their game. _Sadistic cowards, the lot of them._

I was lead off stage, and Peeta was lead on. I watched on a TV offstage, and he was terrific. All smiles and laughter. The Capitol would love him.

"Peeta! How are you? How are you finding the Capitol?" Caesar asked, back to his exuberant self. _Is he really asking how he is?_

"Well, it's definitely a culture shock Caesar, I'll tell you that," he said, with a chuckle.

"Oh? How so?" Caesar asked.

"The showers in the capitol are different from the ones back home. They're odd," Peeta said, completely straight faced. _That's good, make jokes._

"We have _odd showers_?" Caesar asked, putting on a mock confused face and tone of voice.

Peeta chuckled. "Tell me Caesar, do I smell like roses to you?"

Caesar and Peeta leaned into each other, actually sniffing. _Sponsors are eating out of the palm of his hand_.

"You definitely smell better than me," Peeta said, a grin on his face.

"Well I've lived here longer," Caesar said, causing everyone to laugh. His face quickly became sombre.

"Enough of the silly things. Peeta, how did you feel when you knew you'd be competing against your twin sister?"

"Well, Katniss already spoke of our close bond. But what really upset me was the thought that I'd never get to see me family again," Peeta said, playing the concerned, protective older brother act to perfection. "This is the last time you'll be seeing me Caesar."

"It is?!" Caesar said, apparently alarmed. _Yeah right_.

"I wouldn't want to live in a world without my sister," Peeta said, "it does make me sad to think of leaving her, and Prim and my mother, behind. To know that I'll never walk her down the aisle, never get to threaten boys that hit on Prim. I'll never get to be an Uncle, or a father."

The buzzer sounded. "Well, I am truly impressed by your character. Ladies and gentleman, Peeta Everdeen of District Twelve."

Peeta came off stage, and I gave him a hug. "You were terrific," I said, as I took his hand in mine.

"Well, you were a tough act to follow," he said, chuckling.

Haymitch and Effie came over, and both were smiling. "Excellent job, you two, excellent. Peeta, that was exactly what we needed."

Effie wiped her eyes. "Oh, you two brought me to tears! I don't know how I'll ever be able to part with either one of you!" It then hit me. Effie was just a by-product of the environment she had grown up in. She wasn't malicious or rude, but she was a born capitol citizen.

I spontaneously gave her a hug. "Thank you Effie, for everything."

She smiled, patting my cheek. "It's been my pleasure, Katniss. My pleasure."

~FOTM~

I had spent the whole night tossing and turning. After I woke Peeta up, I decided to go back to my room, and let him sleep. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. I stumbled out into the living room. Empty of Avoxes, the apartment seemed too big. I looked at the window, out into the night. All those people, going on without a care in the world. I envied them.

I looked towards the elevator. Perhaps a nighttime stroll would solve my insomnia tonight. As I got into the elevator, I browsed the buttons. Most of these floors I'd never been too. I ignored the tribute floors, the training floor and the roof, and picked one at random. As I felt myself go down, I revelled in the peace.

The doors opened to a lobby type space. I walked to the next set of doors, and opened them to find a pool. Well, a pool with someone in it that is.

When they went to turn and do another lap, I made my presence known. "I seem to keep running into you."

They stopped swimming, flicking the hair out of their eyes, and looking at me. "Kitten! Are you stalking me?" FInnick asked, grinning as he waded over to me at the edge of the pool.

"You wish," I said as I sat down, letting my legs fall into the water.

"I do indeed," he said, as he stopped next to me.

"When did you discover this?" I asked him.

"My first year mentoring. I was having a rough time, and one of the other victors suggested this. I've been coming down each year since."

"You do seem very comfortable in the water," I said, nodding.

"I saw your interview," he said, "and your brother's. I'm so sorry Katniss."

I smiled at him, knowing I couldn't tell him about our plan. "It's ok Finnick, it's not your fault."

He grimaced. "Nonetheless, it still upsets me, knowing how hurt you'll be."

"Hey, I may not be the one coming out of this," I said, and his face turned completely serious.

"Don't even joke about it Kitten," he said, his voice stone cold.

"Why would it matter to you?" I asked him. My feelings for Finnick hadn't been labelled. I wanted to hear that my attraction was reciprocated.

"I think you know why," FInnick said, caressing my wrist, "Katniss Everdeen you are different. And I like different."

"You do?" I asked, smiling gently.

"I do," he said, smiling back at me. Then, before I know it, I'm falling forward, right into the water.

"Finnick!" I cry as my head breaks water.

I hear him laughing in front of me, and splash at him. "Oh, Kitten, you don't like water?"

I laughed, giving him an over exaggerated wink. "Well, I am the Girl on Fire."

"Well, opposites do attract," he said, swimming towards me. He reached me and I felt my back press against the ladder.

"Mmm, they do," I whispered.

"Yep," he whispered back, his head nearing mine. Then he stilled, just letting his gaze pierce mine. I leaned forward, before changing direction and letting my lips hit his cheek. I pressed them to his skin for a moment, before leaning back, smiling at him as he grinned cheekily.

"Goodnight Finnick," I said, as I turned and started to climb the ladder.

As I reached the door and opened it, I looked back into the pool room to see Finnick with a hand to his cheek and a silly grin on his face. "Goodnight Kitten."

**Sorry for the rant at the beginning guys! As an apology, I added some fluff at the end that I originally wasn't going to put there. **

**Anyway, I'll talk to you all later, because in just over 24 hours I leave for my holiday!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm sunburnt, I'm writing, and I'm feeling rather lethargic; I'M BACK! Trying to find my old routine, and making sure to fit fanfiction writing into it. Fair warning, this may be my last update in a while. Just started back at school, and as its my last year of high school, you can all imagine how busy I am. Please understand and don't hate me. But thank you all for continuing to read.**

**Get ready for some **_**major**_** AU!**

**Thank you to ruckes, enchantedlight, Guest, dkygirl and Guest for reviewing!**

_Katniss' POV_

I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. I looked around, noticing the room was empty, which did nothing to calm me down. Then the bathroom door opened, Peeta walking out, and my heart rate slowed. He smiled at me, but when he saw my obvious distress, he rushed over to me. "Kat, what's wrong? Did you have another nightmare?" he asked, pushing my curls behind my ears to look straight into my eyes.

I just smiled sadly at him. "Today's the day," I said simply. I didn't have to elaborate because he knew exactly what I was talking about. How could he not? But Peeta did not seem as worried and freaked out as me. Hmm, perhaps that was the wrong word; Peeta was just concerned about different things. His focus seemed to be almost solely on surviving the games. And while the possibility of my imminent death _was_ weighing on my mind, I couldn't keep myself from thinking of the aftermath. What happened after we were crowned victors and all the lights were switched off? Finnick, Haymitch, you didn't become like them overnight.

Haymitch told me a few days ago that I was memorable, and this wasn't a good thing, according to Haymitch.

"_Why? What happens to victors?" I asked as we waited by the elevator door for Peeta._

_Haymitch grimaces. "Some of the more...attractive victors, have certain jobs to do for the Capitol."_

_I had a suspicion as to what those jobs were, but I couldn't bring myself to say it aloud. But Haymitch's next words all but confirmed it for me. _

"_Maybe you should speak to your _boyfriend_ about this. he'd have a better explanation than I would."_

I went about the morning in autopilot. People moved around Peeta and I, but I paid them no mind. I did recall Haymitch putting a plate of food in front of me, and the sudden increase of people in our apartment. I was brought back to the present when I felt Peeta's hand leave mine. I looked around me and noticed Portia guiding Peeta away from the table, and Peeta looking over his shoulder at me. I go to follow him, but I turn when I feel a hand take hold of my arm, meeting the understanding the eyes of my stylist.

"He's just going to the next room. But you'll see him on the hovercraft," Cinna told me. I just nodded.

CInna guided me to a room that had a pile of clothes on a cabinet, and Haymitch standing in a corner. "I'll see you before you step on the hovercraft sweetheart, I'm going to see Peeta now," he said, briefly holding a roughened hand to my cheek. I nodded, and attempted a smile for him.

Then CInna began to prepare me. He put my hair in a long braid, typical of what I'd wear while hunting in 12. I smiled as I fingered the braid, the familiarity comforting me. Then came the clothing.

"This is clothing designed to give you some warmth, but the material isn't that strong," Cinna said as he helped me into a jacket, "that means it'll make sure you don't freeze to death while you're wearing it, but it's unlikely to be durable against the elements."

As he came around and stood in front of me, I reached out compulsively and hugged him to me. Cinna had become a good friend to me in a short space of time, and I had an unexplainable sense that I could trust him.

He pulled away, smiling gently as he wiped something from my cheek. I gasped as I realised I had been crying. "I'm not allowed to bet," he told me, "but if I could I'd bet on you."

I smiled at him. "Thank you," I said, squeezing his hand as a peace-keeper walked in, taking me from the room. Eventually we reached a large stretch of space, a hovercraft parked at the opposite end that I had entered from. At various points around me there were tributes and mentors, having last words with each other. It wasn't until I looked straight ahead of me that I saw the peacekeeper had been leading me to Haymitch.

"Sweetheart," Haymitch said, hugging me briefly, before releasing me and giving me a serious look. "Be smart in there. Neither of you is invincible. If you can get to the bow _quickly_ then go for it. Otherwise you get out of there, you understand? And, please, for the love of God, and my sanity, don't do anything stupid," he finished, sounding almost exasperated.

I nodding, meeting his eyes and trying to convey how seriously I was taking everything. "Got it," I said, "get bow, avoid bloodbath, don't be an idiot. Thanks Haymitch."

He grimaced at me. "I better be seeing you soon kid."

"Of course," I said, "who else would keep your drunk butt in line?"

He managed to roll his eyes as I turned around and began to walk towards the hovercraft, when a shout to my left caught my attention.

"Hey, Girl on Fire!" I turned towards the noise, seeing FInnick. My face automatically relaxed into a smile before thinking better of it, and keeping a neutral mask on. As Finnick was the mentor of another district, it'd look strange for him and I to be so happy with each other. Obviously this thought hadn't occurred to him.

"Yeah?!" I shouted back.

"Don't choke!" he said, grinning madly at me. _Ha! Not with this much on the line._

"Of course not!" I shouted, before completely turning forward again, continuing on my previous path. _Let's go Katniss, you need to put your game face on!_

When I boarded the hovercraft, I saw that I was the last to enter. I was lead to a seat next to Peeta, and went through the process of having a tracker injected into my arm, so the capitol could monitor us during the games. _Not like I'm going anywhere_. I flinched when the instrument pierced my skin, and Peeta squeezed my hand, which he had begun holding as soon as I sat down. Clove scoffed at me, looking towards the rest of the career pack.

"Look, Girl on Fire can't handle a little jab," she sneered.

"Can't wait to see you after we're done with you," Cato said, looking downright sinister. Beside me, Peeta started laughing. I looked at him like he was crazy, as did the rest of the careers.

"See, your first mistake," he said, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes, "was underestimating Katniss. That was a silly thing to do. The second mistake, was threatening her." His tone had started off almost jovial, however it quickly turned cold and intimidating, until at the end he was glaring in Cato's and Clove's direction

I raised my eyebrow at Peeta before quickly turning to face the stunned careers. "Well, he said it," I said, "but I don't mind you underestimating _us_," I emphasised the fact we were a team, "just makes our job easier."

Cato and Clove, not to mention the District 1 tributes, looked pretty surprised, especially with Peeta. Despite what I had said, I took a small amount of pleasure in the fact that we had shocked them. The games had already started for us, and undermining the other tributes skills and even their confidence, in any way we could, was what we had to do.

~FOTM~

The door had just shut on the tube, and it felt like one had just closed on my lungs. My breath became shorter, and I kept trying to look higher as the tube slowly came up, the glass disappearing, as I came to the podium. I look around quickly, observing my surroundings. There was a forest surrounding me , and it looked like there was water over the tree line, and the rest of the tributes were standing around a cornucopia. _So I'd need to run to the trees for any safety from the bloodbath_, I surmised. I spotted a bow and arrow about three quarters of the way to the, and other weapons and backpacks were placed at other spots on the grass.

My inventory of the arena ended, and I noticed the countdown was at twenty. I quickly found Peeta and Rue, who were four spots to my left and two to my right respectively. And then the gong had sounded, and I switch off my brain, running as fast as I could towards the bow, which luckily was at the opposite ends to the swords and spears the careers seemed to favour. I couldn't feel anyone behind me as I ran, leading me to believe I was quicker than the tributes around me, but as I was a metre away from the bow and quiver, I saw out of the corner of my eye someone coming at me from the left.

I barely grasped the bow before I was knocked on my side, as the tribute bowled into me, making us both fall over. The weapon left my mind as we punched and hit each other, before my body was rolled under his. I started grappling blindly for something, anything, to use, and found the tail of an arrow. I managed to free my arms, using one to knock him, causing his head to move to the side. By the time his head came back to look down at me again, my other hand had secured hold of an arrow, and driven it straight into his head.

For a split moment, everything was still. Then he fell on top of me, and my mind took stock of everything around me. Screaming filled the air, and I got up and saw the careers fifty metres away, slaughtering tributes. On my other side, I saw Rue helping Peeta up, and I quickly grabbed my weapon, and a backpack, and ran over to my allies, before the careers ran out of tributes.

"Katniss-" Rue began saying, but I stopped her. We could talk later.

"Don't talk, just go," I gasped, urging them forward. Peeta grabbed another backpack just on the tree line, and we made our way through the forest.

After twenty or so minutes, I figured we had earned a reprieve, and we all slumped on the side of a big tree, so we were hidden from the direction of the cornucopia. We breathed heavily, listening to all the canons.

"Eleven," I said, "I know I killed one boy, what about you two?"

"Well, I knocked a girl over the head," Peeta said, "and she looked unconscious at the very least. But the careers would have gone around and double checked all the tributes still there."

"What happened anyway?" I asked, looking at them both, "I saw Rue helping you up."

"Well I was running towards a pack near Peeta, but then I saw the girl from eight running at him from his blind spot. She took him down, but he managed to overpower her."

"So now what?" Peeta asked, "where do we go from here?"

I thought aloud. "Well, we need to find somewhere we can sleep, somewhere secluded. I know you aren't the best climber," I said to Peeta.

He looked a little miffed, but tried to insist he could do it. "I can do it Katniss," he said, "if that's what we need to do to keep safe."

I shook my head. "No, this is a forest; there'll be something more accessible to all of us."

"So we find somewhere to hide for a while," Rue said, "we can't stay there forever. Eventually the careers will find us."

I nodded. "Yeah. So we keep moving and stay alive."

"Sounds like a plan," Peeta said as he stood.

~FOTM~

I was right. Another half hour, and we find a stream. After refilling the two cannisters we found in our packs, we followed the stones path, and came upon the entrance to a cave.

"While I will miss hiding out in the trees," Rue began, "this will work."

I grinned at Peeta, who gestured with his head that he'd stay outside. I acquiesced, before following after Rue. "Yeah, I'm with you honey. Caves just have too many corners, too many walls."

"So, why don't you tell me about your life in 11?" I asked Rue as I dug through my pack, finding some beef jerky, which I began to divvy up for the three of us.

Rue shrugged. "There's not much to tell. My family was never rich, and six kids didn't help, though I love my siblings and wouldn't trade them for anything."

I nodded along. "Family is something special," I agreed.

"It is. I have five sisters, and they make everything better. My father passed away a few years after my youngest sister was born, my Mum following not long after, so I work in the fields with my Aunt."

"I do that too," I said, about to tell her about how I hunted, before I caught myself, and coughed awkwardly, "I mean, Peeta and I work as well." Rue looked at me oddly but didn't say anything.

"You know, I think you're very brave," I whispered to her, trying to make this moment as personal as possible with so many people listening to us on TV, "the way you've handled being in the games, and the way you work, even when you're so young."

"Really, I seem brave?" Rue said, chuckling, "then I'm a very good actress, because inside I'm going crazy."

"I know the feeling," I nodded, "it's like you don't want to let everyone know what you're feeling, because they're worrying too much already."

Rue nodded. "No one got it, back home," she said, "they all wished me luck, told me they wanted me to come home, but no one understood, not really."

I shrugged. "We can't expect them too," I said, "and if I have to experience this, and Prim never does again, then I'm happy to suffer."

Rue sent me a smile, a genuine one. "And you say I'm brave. I'm glad I got to meet you Katniss. You seem...different."

"Because that's what every girl wants to hear," I said, laughing so she knew I was joking.

"Oh, of course," Rue said, giggling. Just then Peeta entered the cave, and I immediately grabbed my bow, expecting trouble.

"Relax Kat, I'm just coming in to get a bite to eat," he told me, "it's starting to get dark anyway, so after we eat, I'm going to go out and camouflage the entrance the best I can."

I nodded. "Good idea, but I still think we should rotate watch inside the cave. The careers will hunting."

He nodded. "I agree. Now, do we have anything? Haymitch was saying some of these packs offered small amounts of food."

I handed him his jerky. "This is it. I'll go hunting tomorrow."

"I can get fruits that aren't poisonous," Rue supplied, "that's one of the first things we learn back home."

"Alright then," I said, giving her the jerky we had sectioned off for her, a slightly bigger portion than ours.

We talked strategy for a while, deciding that we'd scout more of the area tomorrow. "Rue, we can definitely use your climbing skills," I said.

"Yeah, you can get a great vantage point in the trees, and then signal down to us," Peeta agreed.

"We can use the Mockingjay signal," Rue said excitedly, "we use it back home to signal the time. If I whistle, you know someone is coming."

I was about to speak when the anthem started playing, and we made our way to the front of the cave, peeking out of a gap at the top of the 'door'.

"The careers are all there," I said, "and the girl from district five, and Thresh. We need to watch out for them."

"I get Thresh and the Careers," Peeta said, "but what's the girl from five got?"

"She's smart," I said, "and cunning."

Rue nodded. "I saw her on a puzzle, and she was so quick."

"We just need to look out for her is all," I said, "wake me up in five or so hours Peeta. I'll do the rest of the watch."

He nodded as Rue went to protest. I shot her down though. "We're older, we need less sleep."

Rue opened her mouth again. "But-"

"No," I said firmly, handing her one of the sleeping bags, taking the other for myself, "now get some sleep, I want you sharp tomorrow."

Rue rolled her eyes but listened to me. I sighed as I laid down, letting my body finally relax. It hadn't been that long in terms of time, but the last few hours I had been tense and filled with adrenaline. Now I was exhausted.

_Let the games begin!_ I thought wryly.

**What do y'all think? Life is crazy, and I'm trying to update when I can, so please be forgiving of long times between chapters. Have a great day!**


End file.
